The invention relates to a guide rail system for a guide rail for mounting a power tool, in particular a swiveling rail junction for a core drill.
The high torque and feed pressures required for drilling a core in rock are usually provided by mounting the power tool on a machine stand, which is solidly connected with a base surface. Accordingly, the forces of the power tool are transferred via an adjustable guide slide formed with a coupling part to the central fastening of the power tool, symmetrically on a guide rail and further via a base plate on the base surface. For performing the different core boring variations, especially those required in mining operations, the operator requires on site a universal combined rail system comprised of basic components, made up of, in particular, at least two guide rails and at least one base plate each with a rail coupling part, a guide slide with a tool coupling part and a rail junction and, if required, complemented with individual basic components.
According to DE 4011042 a guide rail system for a power tool has a pivotally adjustable rail junction that is laterally displaceable relative to a first guide rail. By virtue of the lateral arrangement, that is, non-symmetrical relative to the surface inertial axis of the guide rail, a second guide rail mounted using the rail junction, the high torques and feed pressures cause undesirable torsion within the first guide rail connected with the base material being worked. In addition, the pivotal rail branch point, which itself is displaceable like a guide slide, is formed very high in mass.